Issue 10
Issue 10 is part 4 of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. Plot Synopsis After Carl is shot, Tyreese tells Rick that he has survived. Rick asks what they going to do now and Tyreese tells him they have to stop the bleeding. Rick says they have to get back to Dale's RV, but the man who shot Carl, Otis, says he lives on a farm where the owner would be able to treat his son. Rick asks if he is able to treat Carl and Otis says the farmer isn't a doctor but can do something. Otis says they should be able to get there quickly by foot. Rick and Tyreese roll Carl in Rick's coat, and Otis tells Tyreese where the farm is. Rick tells Tyreese to tell Lori there is nothing to worry about. Rick, Carl, and Otis head to the farm. Tyreese arrives at the RV and tells everyone to start moving. Meanwhile, Rick and Otis arrive at the farm. The farm owner tells everyone to get inside when he hears the news. While Otis and the farmowner are patching Carl up, everyone else arrives. Lori runs for Rick, and he says at least the bleeding has stopped. The farm owner, introduced as Hershel Greene, explains that Carl is unconscious, but still in good shape. Inside the farm, Hershel tells everyone they are welcome until the boy heals. Hershel introduces his family and friends; oldest son Arnold, oldest daughter Lacey, another daughter Maggie, youngest son Billy, and twin daughters Rachel and Susie Greene. Also in the farm resides Otis and his girlfriend Patricia. Hershel asks Lacey to show the guests where they can stay. Allen announces that Billy, Ben, and himself are going to sit this one out, and Andrea says she can take care of the boys by showing them the cows. Lori and Rick are watching Carl. Lori wishes that Carl could have a break from all of the madness that is going on. Rick thinks he wants him to sleep through the apocalypse, but Lori says they don't want him to be in coma. Rick says that wasn't what he meant, he doesn't want Carl to go through all the things that they go through. Lastly Rick says he's worried about him. Lori and Rick start to hug and tell each other they love each other. Tyreese goes to talk to Otis, who's very worried about Carl. Otis says he wouldn't hurt a fly, but Tyreese says what is done is done. Tyreese says Rick has been under a lot of stress, and tells him about Donna, who died in Wiltshire Estates, and a week later, Rick's son is shot. Otis says he and Patricia stayed in there, but barely got out there alive. Andrea tells Ben and Billy to go play with Carol and Sophia, and talks to Allen about his children, what he should think of. Allen starts to yell at her about him losing Donna. Andrea reminds Allen about her losses, and knows something about the grieving process. Andrea is just trying to help him, but Allen notes again his wife has just died. Andrea reminds him about her parents, Jim and Shane, and tells the group they need to deal with it. Allen says he's thinking about his children and how they will grow up without their mother. Allen tells Andrea to leave. Hershel awakens Rick and tells him that his son is awake. Lori and Rick run to their son. Carl asks where his hat is. Rick asks if he feels any pain, and Carl notes his shoulder hurts. Lori tells him he's going to be okay. Carl says nobody better take his hat. Tyreese arrives to Carl's room and gives Carl his hat. Tyreese tells Rick that Otis is very sorry. While discussing Otis, Carl asks if someone shot him. Rick explains everything, and Carl says he's happy to meet new people. Carol and Sophia arrive in Carl's room. Everyone leaves Carl and Sophia alone. Sophia states she's happy that Carl is okay, and kisses him on the cheek. Dale takes Lori outside to talk. Dale says Rick is the backbone of the group, and that he's the one stable thing they have, and that they need him. Dale says he doesn't know if the baby is Rick's or Shane's but tells Lori not to tell Rick about this. They don't need Rick to crack. At the dinnertable, Rick says to Hershel he's got quite the set-up there, and wonders how he felt when he bumped into Rick's group and saw their canned food. Lori says she's going to take a plate for Carl before all the food has gone. Tyreese thinks the next guy he bumps into is going to be running a restaurant. While smalltalking, Glenn watches Carol jealously. Outside, Maggie asks Glenn why he watches Carol all the time. Glenn says he had his eyes on her before Tyreese arrived. Maggie guesses she's pretty, but that's not what he meant. Glenn says there's not many of women left on the planet, and wants to have sex at least couple of times before his death. Lastly, he notes he doesn't even know Maggie. Maggie says she'll have sex with Glenn. Glenn is confused, and Maggie explains her boyfriend is probably dead. Maggie asks again if he wants to have sex. Glenn does. While Glenn and Maggie are leaving, Tyreese catches Julie and Chris grabbing each other behind the house. Tyreese tells Julie not to "Dad" him, and tells them not to have sex, and reminds them what would happen if Julie gets pregnant. Tyreese leaves, and Chris tells Julie that he doesn't want to wait forever. Hershel tells Rick about his former life, his life before zombie-apocalypse. Hershel grew up with his father at the farm, but always wanted to be a veteranian. Hershel tells Rick about his wife who passed away almost six years ago, and that his father's last wish was that Hershel could take care of the farm. Again, Hershel reminds Rick that he and the others can sleep in the RV, but Rick asks what about the barn. Hershel says he doesn't want to go there; that's where they keep all their dead ones. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Dale *Allen *Ben *Billy *Carol *Sophia *Tyreese *Julie *Chris *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Rachel Greene *Susie Greene *Arnold Greene *Lacey Greene *Patricia *Otis Deaths *None Trivia *First Appearance of Hershel Greene. *First Appearance of Lacey Greene. *First Appearance of Arnold Greene. *First Appearance of Maggie Greene. *First Appearance of Billy Greene. *First Appearance of Rachel Greene. *First Appearance of Susie Greene. *First Appearance of Patricia. References 010